rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor - International Versions
RHAP occasionally covers international seasons of Survivor, particularly the Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa versions. Rob Cesternino and Stephen Fishbach originally did the coverage, but that got passed off to former Australian Survivor contestant Nick Iadanza. Description International Survivor coverage began with the third season of Australian Survivor, which returned to airwaves after ten years. During the season, Rob and Stephen Fishbach did a weekly wrap-up show a la Survivor Know-it-Alls. However, the content was migrated after the premiere to Reality TV RHAP-Ups. The Know-it-Alls also occasionally brought in Australian Survivor fans to comment on the product and comparison between Australian and American culture. After the season, Australian Survivor contestant Nick Iadanza was brought on as the permanent host for international coverage. Nick began his tenure during Survivor NZ: Nicaragua (changing the name of the show to "Survivor Know it Oz"), doing weekly shows with former Survivor contestants, recapping the week's two episodes. Beginning with Australian Survivor 2017, Nick also did exit interviews on behalf of RHAP with the contestant or contestants who were voted out that week. In 2018, Nick elected not to cover Survivor NZ: Thailand due to scheduling. In his place, Shannon Gaitz, frequent contributor to The Wand-Off and "intern" for Nick picked up coverage. List of Podcasts and Guests ''Australian Survivor'' (2016) NOTE: 'Rob Cesternino and Stephen Fisbhach appeared on every podcast of the season. August 21, 2016 - 'The Australian Survivor Know-It-Alls Podcast Feed is Here August 22, 2016 - Australian Survivor | Season 3 Premiere Week LIVE August 29, 2016 - Australian Survivor | Week 2 September 2, 2016 - Australian Survivor | Week 2 Episode 5 Special Update September 7, 2016 - Australian Survivor | Week 3 Recap Podcast: Kelly Priest September 13, 2016 - Australian Survivor Week 4: Episodes 9, 10 & 11 Recap: Louise Johnson September 20,2016 - Australian Survivor Week 5: Episodes 12, 13 & 14 Recap September 27, 2016 - Australian Survivor Week 6: Episodes 15, 16 & 17 Recap October 4, 2016 - Australian Survivor Week 7: Episodes 18 & 19 Recap October 11, 2016 - Australian Survivor Week 8: Episodes 20 & 21 Recap October 18, 2016 - Australian Survivor Week 9: Episodes 22 & 23 Recap October 30, 2016 - Australian Survivor Finale | Nick Iadanza: Nick Iadanza ''Survivor NZ: Nicaragua'' NOTE: 'Nick Iadanza appeared on every podcast of the season except for the finale recap. May 9, 2017 - 'Survivor Know It Oz | New Zealand Week 1 | Phoebe Timmins: Phoebe Timmins May 16, 2017 - New Zealand Week 2 | Craig I’Anson: Craig I'Anson May 23, 2017 - New Zealand Week 3 | Felicity ‘Flick’ Egginton: Flick Egginton May 30, 2017 - New Zealand Week 4 | Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom June 6, 2017 - New Zealand Week 5 | Evan Jones: Evan Jones June 13, 2017 - New Zealand Week 6 with Matt Tarrant: Matt Tarrant June 20, 2017 - New Zealand Week 7 with Kat Dumont: Kat Dumont June 27, 2017 - New Zealand Week 8 with Ryan Brink: Ryan Brink July 8, 2017 - New Zealand Finale Week Recap with Mike Bloom & Liana Boraas: Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas ''Australian Survivor'' (2017) NOTE: 'Nick Iadanza appeared on every podcast of the season except for the Week 10 & 11 recaps and the Week 10 exit interviews. Preseason July 24, 2017 - 'Australian Survivor 2017 Cast Preview: Ryan Brink Week 1 August 3, 2017 - Australian Survivor Premiere Week with Rob Cesternino: Rob Cesternino August 3, 2017 - Australian Survivor Premiere Week Exit Interviews: Joan Caballero, Adam Parkin, Kate Temby Week 2 August 9, 2017 - Week Two with Des Quilty: Des Quilty August 10, 2017 - Week 2 Exit Interviews: Mark "Tarzan" Herlaar, Aimee Stanton Week 3 August 15, 2017 - Week 3 with Jennah-Louise Salkeld: Jennah-Louise Salkeld August 17, 2017 - Week 3 Exit Interviews: Samantha "Sam" Gash, Mark Wales Week 4 August 23, 2017 - Week 4 with Evan Jones (Ep 8 & 9): Evan Jones August 24, 2017 - Week 4 Exit Interviews: Jacqui Patterson Week 5 August 31, 2017 - Week 5 with Adam Klein (Ep 10 & 11): Adam Klein August 31, 2017 - Week 5 Exit Interviews: Kent Nelson Week 6 September 5, 2017 - SUPER-SIZED Week 6 Exit Interviews: Aaron "A.K." Knight, Ben Morgan September 7, 2017 - Week 6 with Conner Bethune (Ep 12 & 13): Conner Bethune Week 7 September 13, 2017 - Week 7 with Phoebe Timmins (Ep 14 & 15): Phoebe Timmins September 15, 2017 - Week 7 Exit Interviews: Odette Blacklock Week 8 September 19, 2017 - Week 8 MEGA Exit Interview PART 1: Jarrad Seng September 21, 2017 - Week 8 MEGA Exit Interview PART 2: Anneliese Wilson, Henry Nicholson September 22, 2017 - Week 8 with Mike Bloom! (Ep 16, 17 & 18): Mike Bloom Week 9 September 27, 2017 - Week 9 with Shannon Gaitz (Ep 19, 20 & 21): Shannon Gaitz September 27, 2017 - Week 9 Exit Interviews: Tessa O’Halloran, Sarah Tilleke, Luke Toki Week 10 October 4, 2017 - Week 10 Exit Interviews: Matt Tarrant, Nicola “Ziggy” Zagame, Locklan "Locky" Gilbert October 4, 2017 - Australian Survivor Week 10 with Matt & Ryan (Ep 22 & 23): Matt Tarrant, Ryan Brink Finale October 11, 2017 - Australian Survivor Finale with Mike & Liana (Ep 24, 25, 26): Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas Post-season October 19, 2017 - Deep Dive Interviews Luke Toki & Peter Conte: Luke Toki, Peter Conte October 23, 2017 - Tara Pitt & Michelle Dougan DEEP DIVE Interviews: Tara Pitt, Michelle Dougan October 24, 2017 - Jericho Malabonga DEEP DIVE Interview: Jericho Malabonga November 3, 2017 - Season 2 RHAP-UP with Craig I’Anson: Craig I'Anson ''Survivor NZ: Thailand'' NOTE: 'Shannon Gaitz appeared on every podcast of the season. April 19, 2018 - 'Season Preview RHAPup | Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom April 23, 2018 - Episode 1 RHAPup | Henry Nicholson: Henry Nicholson May 2, 2018 - Episode 2 RHAPup | AK Knight: AK Knight May 7, 2018 - Episode 3 RHAPup | Bret LaBelle: Bret LaBelle May 14, 2018 - Episode 4 RHAPup | Anneliese Wilson: Anneliese Wilson May 21, 2018 - Episode 5 RHAPup | Nick Iadanza: Nick Iadanza May 29, 2018 - Episode 6 RHAPup | Randy Bailey: Randy Bailey June 4, 2018 - Episode 7 RHAPup | Tessa O’Halloran: Tessa O'Halloran June 5, 2018 - Bonus Podcast | Week 7 Exit Interviews: Jeremy "JT" Muirhead, Dylan Conrad June 13, 2018 - Episode 8 RHAPup | Liana Boraas: Liana Boraas June 18, 2018 - Episode 9 RHAPup | Jericho Malabonga: Jericho Malabonga June 26, 2018 - Episode 10 RHAPup | Shannon Quinn: Shannon Quinn July 4, 2018 - Episode 11 RHAPup | Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom July 10, 2018 - Episode 12 RHAPup | Des Quilty: Des Quilty July 17, 2018 -''' Episode 13 RHAPup | Nick Iadanza: Nick Iadanza July 24, 2018 - 'Episode 14 RHAPup | Luke Toki: '''Luke Toki ''Survivor South Africa: Philippines 'NOTE: '''Shannon Gaitz and Mike Bloom appeared on every podcast of the season. May 28, 2018 - 'Episodes 1-4 RHAPup June 16, 2018 - Episodes 5-7 RHAPup ' June 24, 2018 - 'Episode 8 RHAPup June 30, 2018 - Episode 9 RHAPup July 8, 2018 -''' Episode 10 RHAPup ' July 15, 2018 -' Episode 11 RHAPup' July 21, 2018 -' Episode 12 RHAPup''' Other Information References External Links Category:Reality TV RHAP-Ups